


Connect the Dots 拨云见日

by asadeseki



Series: 红墨镜组 [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: “所以，”他们点完单后，马特说，“有什么隐情吗？”斯科特聘请了一位老师。





	Connect the Dots 拨云见日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/gifts).
  * A translation of [Connect the Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279881) by [GrayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay). 
  * Inspired by [Connect the Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279881) by [GrayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay). 



> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3526094#cmt3526094  
> 原梗：红墨镜组！马特以为斯科特是瞎子，斯科特以为马特是变种人。最好是咖啡店AU。

“哦天哪，”服务员抢在他们点饮料前说道。上次他来也是她招待的，马特知道自己应该记住她的名字。“默多克先生， _真的太抱歉了_ 。这是原来预约的座位，”她收走桌上的菜单，“我 _马上就回来_ 。真是对不起，不知道她到底在想啥。待会儿有人会送水过来，给我两秒钟！抱歉！”她消失在厨房间。  
  
“怎么了？”斯科特问，杂工给他们倒上了水。  
  
“给错菜单了，”马特告诉他。他是这里的常客，但这家店刚换了店长，而且盲文菜单并不常用。“不知道为什么把你的也拿走了。”  
  
服务员拿着菜单回来，“二位，真的很抱歉，给——我就放在桌子中间吧，饮料菜单在反面！”  
  
她再次消失了。  
  
斯科特在桌子对面忍不住大笑。马特伸手拿菜单，摸到了两份盲文，“喔， _操_ 。真抱歉。你的眼镜——是不是有颜色的？她肯定是误以为——”他尴尬得想要钻进地缝里。  
  
“是红色的。”斯科特还在笑。  
  
马特也笑了，“ _果然_ 。哦天哪，咱俩看起来肯定像一对劣质版鲍勃西双胞胎*。”  
  
“噢！”斯科特有点不知所措，“你的也——我看不见颜色。怎么回事？还是——”他止住话头，“抱歉，是我冒犯了，对不起。”  
  
“没事，”马特说，“没关系的。是我们还在上大学的时候，福吉出的主意……反正我觉得它们都长一个样。”话虽不假，但他隐去了一些细节，比如内在视觉感知是他对失明的一记反击，而马特真的 _真的_ 很需要这个。  
  
斯科特有些紧张地笑了笑，不确定这样是否失礼。  
  
“总之，抱歉，”马特说，“稍等一下，我叫她过来——”  
  
“不用，”斯科特打断他，“没关系。”他拿起一份菜单，慢慢地摩挲一行盲文。“解释起来更麻烦。”  
  
马特挑眉，“这东西可不是立马就能上手的。”  
  
“我知道。”斯科特说。他继续用手指抚摸菜单，过了一会儿，马特才发现他是真的在 _读_ 。  
  
“所以，”他们点完单后，马特说，“有什么隐情吗？”他对X战警知之甚少，但他们的首领可是 _高傲_ 得要命。  
  
他能听见斯科特在摆弄吸管。终于，他开口道，“对我来说，我必须不靠视力生活。”  
  
“人们一般什么反应？”马特问，“你经常拿到盲文菜单吗？”他对斯科特的能力了解仅限于 _力量_ ：巨大的、爆炸性的能量；徘徊在标准听力范围界线的奇怪噼啪声；轻微的臭氧气息。就算是现在，他也能听到镜片后微弱的能量波动。丹尼说过，他战斗的时候可壮观了。但他从来没考虑过非战斗状态的时候该怎么办。  
  
斯科特大笑，“不，这还是第一次。好的情况下，他们只会觉得我是一个‘在室内还戴墨镜的混球’，其他时候……”他耸肩，“取决于他们的重点：我所处的地方，我身边的人。”他再次抬手确认眼镜的位置——他每隔几分钟就这么做一次，似乎是神经性痉挛。“能量槽吸收了大部分射线，但如果环境足够昏暗的话，还是能看到。”  
  
“是不是很难？”马特问，“控制所有这些？”对他来说，白色盲杖和墨镜就像走钢丝，他需要不断精准衡量该不该做之间的界线，集中注意力假装笨手笨脚。很累，很烦。  
  
“倒也不算，就是——”斯科特停住，又开始摆弄吸管。  
  
“就是什么？”马特问。  
  
“我不清楚，”斯科特说，“是这样，你的问题——不算私人，但是跟政治有关。比如……人工耳蜗植入，之类的。变种能力。 _天赋_ 。它们不——”他顿了一下，叹息道，“总之，今天不是来讨论我的。”  
  
马特抿了一口水，“听着，你发邮件给我的时候我就说了，我不是老师。而且法律也不是标准小学课程。”  
  
“不是——”斯科特开口，又语塞，重起话头道，“主要是，长久以来，学院和X战警……几乎是一体的。但我不——我们努力让它变得更好。为了确保它还是一座学校，而不是某种训练班。这就意味着我们有更多学生回到主流社会，上普通大学，诸如此类。”  
  
马特点头。  
  
“而他们不——我们试着教他们在合理范围内控制、管理自己的能力，但有时候并不可行，而且并不足够。变种能力的危险程度跟是否能控制它并无太大关系。”斯科特再次摸向眼镜。 _看来不是痉挛，是无意识的，_ 马特心想。“我想让他们知道自己的权利和责任。当一位有语言障碍的先知走进残疾人服务中心的时候，我希望她明白自己要求的并不是 _恩惠_ 。”  
  
马特回想起大学申请宿舍时强烈的挫败感和屈辱感，那时他多么希望自己拥有这些知识。“我懂，但我是个辩护律师，斯科特。你需要一个通晓残疾人保障法的专业人士。”  
  
斯科特摇头，“我需要一个可信任的人，一个学生们会信任的人。资质是一方面，但很多孩子都曾被允诺保护他们的系统狠狠辜负过。”从他的语气和他再次拨弄眼镜的手指来看，马特很确定斯科特有过这样的经历，“我希望一个有过相似的脆弱处境、了解超能力和法律责任的人来教导他们。”  
  
太有说服力了，马特开始明白为什么大家愿意跟随这个男人，但是……“既然你不信任这个系统，为什么还要让他们信任它呢？”马特问。  
  
“你为什么还要当律师？”斯科特反问，“打人不就行了吗？”  
  
“有道理。”马特承认。  
  
斯科特叹气，“重点并不在于我信不信任系统。孩子们总要学会这些，而且很多时候根本没人能为他们撑腰。我想让他们得到——”他突然停下。  
  
“你当时没有得到的东西。”马特谨慎接话。  
  
“没错，”斯科特说，“是这样，当我跟他们差不多大的时候，争议的话题是变种人和普通人从法律上来说是否是平等的，我们是否享有最基本的人权。这些孩子——我 _永远_ 不想让他们纠结这点。”  
  
马特慢慢点头，他想起自己上了两年法学院、在模拟陪审团面前辩论后，才学会不那么卑微地要求某些东西；想起直至现在，每一次开口都很痛苦艰难。他对面的这个男人，从小到大都在怀疑自己是不是人类，宁愿磕磕绊绊地读盲文也不愿指出他人的错误。马特对此太过感同身受，反而说明现状有多糟糕。  
  
斯科特提到孩子们的时候，原本不紧不慢的语气消失了，取而代之的是自然和真诚。他听起来——操，他听起来很 _害怕_ 。“我没法上完整的一课时，”马特说，“或许可以开一个简短的讨论课？”  
  
他能 _听见_ 他在笑，“我待会儿把课程表发你。”  
  
等咖啡的时候，马特忍不住问，“说真的——你只是 _以防万一_ 才学了盲文吗？”  
  
“我没这么说，”斯科特的声音和姿势再次戒备起来，但比之前要放松一些。  
  
马特等待下文。  
  
“我小时候，出过一次意外，”斯科特终于告诉他，“伤到了头——我瞎了大概一年，然后发现了我的能力。”这就说的通了，不仅仅是盲文，斯科特能轻松明白他的意思，在马特提到无法控制战斗开关时补充某些细节。“如果没有墨镜或者面罩，我要么是个 _瞎子_ ，要么是个 _毁灭性武器_ 。”  
  
马特回想起斯科特之前说杀伤性潜力是无法精准控制的。还有他强迫症似的不断拨弄他的眼镜。“没有开关吗？”  
  
“没有，”斯科特说，“呃，眼皮算吧。”  
  
“发现能力的时候一定很难熬吧。”马特说。他知道变种能力一般是在青春期显现，他也记得那段时期敏锐地意识到自己与众不同是什么感觉，有些东西能隐藏，有些却不能。  
  
“有点。”斯科特摩挲着咖啡杯的边缘，“你呢？你的能力是怎么回事？一直都看不见吗，还是……？”  
  
马特摇头，“我，嗯，我小时候被卡车撞了。是一家化工废料处理公司，他们没有固定好货物，然后——”他指指自己的脸，“ _就这样_ 。我得到了全套能力，但 _这么久以来_ 根本没人相信我有超强感官，哪有人能听见半条街以外的心跳声？他们都以为我在夸大其词，或者是某种创伤后应激障碍。”  
  
斯科特大笑，“我以前经常头痛，还会昏迷，有时候连续两天都没法 _说话_ ，很严重。结果他们问我是不是 _厌学_ 。”  
  
马特哼了一声。  
  
“ _没错_ ，”斯科特说，“总之，后来那几年越来越严重，直到某一天，我睁开眼， _砰_ ，半个孤儿院没了。”  
  
马特忍不住爆笑，斯科特也跟着笑起来。  
  
喝完第三杯，斯科特语带歉意地说，“我该回塞勒姆了。”  
  
马特摸了一下手表，快三点了，“啊，我也是，该回办公室了，但——”  
  
“有空可以来看看，”斯科特告诉他，“我是说，你之后肯定要来的，但可以先来参观一下学校。”  
  
“嗯，”马特说，“好主意。”他不知道该怎么跟斯科特解释，遇到一个 _完全懂他_ 的人有多重要。即使是跟福吉在一起，他也要假装十八岁以前的自己并不存在，一切都从哥伦比亚大学宿舍大厅开始。“还有……谢谢。谢谢你的午餐。我——我很少有机会跟人聊这些。”  
  
“不不，呃，我也是，”斯科特笑着说，但他的声音总是有些警惕不安。马特猜想他应该也没有几个真心朋友。“我们应该多聚聚，嗯，如果你愿意的话。”  
  
“我很乐意，”马特说，他想到那些深埋心底的话，那些他为了避免惊吓到别人而早已学会遮掩的故事，“非常乐意。”

  
  
-FIN-

 

**Author's Note:**

> * 鲍勃西双胞胎Bobbsey Twins：一套童书。指相貌举止相似、形影不离的人。


End file.
